


He Kind of Pulls Them Off

by wbh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel and Misha are weirdos together, Fluff, I probably missed some version of their relationship combo in the tags above but this is a JDMV, Misha's wardrobe, Multi, Polyamory, Shopping, Supernatural Convention, exasperated Jensen, gratuitously ugly pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha almost couldn't believe it himself. While unpacking in his hotel room for the convention weekend, he realized he'd forgotten to bring pants. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Kind of Pulls Them Off

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that time Misha forgot to bring pants to a convention, and bought some ill-fitting pink pants last-minute. Also by the mental image I had the other night of Danneel taking Misha shopping.  
> With thanks to Christina for the brainstorm session!

“You did what? Again?” Vicki sounded so unsurprised over the phone that Misha was almost offended. Almost.

“Hey, I’m sure this happens to a lot of people,” he retorted, without meaning it too much. This _was_ pretty embarrassing.

“ _If_ other people ever forget to pack pants, for a trip in which they need to make public appearances, I’m _sure_ those same people then _never make that mistake again_.” Vicki didn’t sound angry at all though. She sounded like she was fighting back laughter.

Misha smiled at the phone, sad she couldn’t see him. “In my defense, last time I just forgot to re-pack the pants before making the second leg of my trip. So really, this is like the next logical step.”

Vicki did start laughing then, and Misha’s smile widened. He may be standing in a hotel room in a t-shirt and boxers with no other clothes to wear but – worth it.

There was a knock on the door.

“Oh crap, that’s probably Jen and Danneel,” Misha narrated over the phone to Vicki. “Bet you’re jealous now that you had that book signing this weekend and couldn’t join us all out here for the Texas cons to witness this.”

“Don’t worry, I can picture and revel in your indignity from afar. Send Jen and D my love. And love to you too, you utter disaster.”

“Talk to you later, love you,” Misha replied before he hung up the phone. Sighing and steeling himself, he made his way to the door of the hotel room and opened it. Sure enough, there were Jensen and Danneel, fully dressed like responsible adults.

Neither of them said anything at the sight of Misha in his boxers for a moment. Then, “Did you forget about lunch, Misha?” Danneel asked. Jensen seemed to be concentrating on looking at either Misha’s face or the doorframe, trying to be a gentleman, which made Misha think again that the whole forgetting his pants thing had been totally worth it.

“Oh, I remembered lunch,” he said. “What I forgot was to pack most of my clothing.”

Danneel burst out laughing. Jensen closed his eyes and his shoulders shook with the silent laughter he usually fell into when Misha did things like this.

“Oh my god, _again?_ ” Danneel asked once she’d gotten her breath back.

Misha turned to Jensen. “Did you tell everyone that story?”

Jensen looked slightly indignant. “ _You_ told everyone that story. And there’s footage on the internet of those horrible pants you bought last minute. And Vicki threw a party when she burned them.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Well, you _cannot_ go to lunch like that," Danneel interjected, still laughing. "Jen, go get a pair of your jeans, and we’ll take Misha shopping after lunch.”

Jensen nodded and turned to walk down the hall immediately like a man on a mission.

“Oh hey, you don’t need to do that, I can just go buy some on my own real quick at a thrift store or something,” Misha called after him.

“Yeah, you’re not allowed to do that,” Jensen called back at him. “Not after last time.”

“Harsh, but fair,” Misha said.

Danneel shook her head at him. “I can’t believe we’re dating you,” she said, chuckling.

“Admit it, you need me to keep you life from being boring,” Misha replied. “And I’m not vain enough that I don’t know you two were really after Vicki. It’s ok to admit it. She’s pretty hot.”

* * *

 

Misha fit into Jensen’s pants well enough once he rolled up the cuffs, and after Danneel deemed his appearance adequate they managed to make their lunch reservation on time. Misha was glad he’d decided to show up for the San Antonio con a day earlier than he’d normally roll into a town on a convention weekend. He liked being able to spend more relaxed time with Jensen, and Danneel already being in the area was a fantastic bonus. He wished Vicki had been able to make it too, but they’d all be together again soon enough at some point up near Vancouver. Patience was a huge part of their multi-person long-distance relationship, but Misha was really proud of the four of them for making it work.

After lunch, Jensen insisted that Danneel take Misha shopping for his own pants – that was how he phrased it, although Danneel and Misha made sure he knew he had to come along too.

Jensen hung back as Danneel dragged Misha by his arm into a department store, and steered him toward the wall of jeans in the men’s section.

“Ok,” she said. “I believe in you, Misha. Nice pants that fit you. You can do it.” She waved her hands in the air like she was carrying imaginary pom-poms.

Misha sighed. “Well, if we have to be boring, we have to be boring,” he replied, and started rooting through the jean stacks for something in what he thought was his size.

“You do know your size, right?” Danneel checked.

“Ummmmm. . .” was Misha’s answer.

“Get a few pairs around the size you might think you are and we’ll try them all on,” she said kindly.

“Try them on?” Misha asked, making a face. In truth, he hadn’t done that in years. Which, now that he thought about it, might explain a few things.

“Hey, D,” Jensen called from within the men’s section, having given up the pretense that he wouldn’t participate. “What do you think about this shirt for Mish?” He held up a blue button-down.

“Ooo, good choice!” Danneel replied. “It’ll bring out his eyes.”

“I'm right here,” Misha grumbled. “And I didn’t forget to bring shirts.”

“Yeah, but the t-shirt you’re wearing has a giant hole in the armpit and your jacket doesn’t cover it nearly as well as you think it does, Mish,” Jensen replied, unfazed. He looked up with sudden inspiration and pointed to Danneel. “We should get him a new jacket too.”

“I’ll have you know at least half of my jackets nearly almost fit me,” Misha said, finally bundling three pairs of jeans around what his size maybe-was into his arms. He hoped that would be enough for Danneel. He hated trying on clothes at the store.

After Danneel grabbed a couple sizes of the shirt Jensen had liked for Misha to try on, she and Misha went to find the dressing room while Jensen looked at men’s jackets. Misha had insisted he’d be fine with just the pants and nicer shirt, but Jen had insisted that he at least let him look in case there was something that would look really good on him. Misha was starting to resign himself to leaving the store with a whole new wardrobe.

Right outside the dressing room, Misha was distracted by something amazing.

“Danneel, Danneel,” he said excitedly, pointing. “Forget the jeans, I’m getting these!”

Danneel looked where he was pointing, horrified amazement growing on her face. “Oh my god those are the worst things I’ve ever seen,” she said. She turned to Misha. “Jen’s going to be so mad.” She grinned. “You totally have to try them on.”

* * *

 

Jensen hadn’t come to meet them at the dressing room until Misha was already changing, which meant Misha got to appreciate the beautiful, beautiful look on his face when Misha emerged wearing the nice shirt he’d picked out, paired with the ugliest, most crime-against-fashion pair of pants Misha had ever seen in his entire life.

Danneel couldn’t contain herself, and burst out laughing at the look of horror on her husband’s face.

“Oh my god, how did I end up with _both_ of you weirdos?” Jensen asked the ceiling, before burying his face in his hands.

“You were clearly a saint in your past life,” Misha said. “We’re your reward.”

“Oh come on, you love us,” Danneel told him, kissing him on the cheek. “You have to admit, he kind of pulls them off.”

Misha could see himself in the mirror, and even he had to disagree with her. He was wearing blue, red, and yellow plaid bell-bottoms. They weren’t even comfortable, and might actually have been made entirely of polyester. It was the worst outfit he’d ever worn. It was beautiful.

“I thought it was time to bring disco back. It’s been dead too long,” he informed Jensen as seriously as he could.

“You are _not_ buying those,” Jensen told him stubbornly, as the corners of his mouth turned up and crinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. “Where did you even find them? We came to a department store instead of a thrift store on purpose. It’s like this stuff _follows_ you!”

“Maybe it was meant to be,” Danneel told him, still grinning.

“You are such an enabler,” Jensen groused, as he returned her kiss on the cheek. “Can we at least compromise and also buy the normal pants, which you’ll promise to wear on stage?”

“As long as you’re open to getting both,” Misha agreed. “Come on Jen, don’t you want to give Vicki an excuse to throw another party?”

At that, Jensen finally couldn’t fully hold in his laughter. He grabbed Misha by the arm and pulled him in for his own kiss on the cheek, with Danneel taking the opportunity to do the same on his other side.

In the end, Misha bought the blue button down and some jeans that Danneel claimed really showed off his ass. He also bought what Jensen insisted on referring to as the ‘ugly-monstrosity-pants.’

And Misha grinned to himself all the way through the ride back to their hotel, because he’d never actually promised to not wear the plaid bell-bottoms on stage.


End file.
